


Playtime

by Emilia3546



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Anal Sex, Dominant Helion (ACoTaR), Dominant Rhysand (ACoTaR), Double Penetration, F/M, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Submissive Feyre Archeron, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29805156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilia3546/pseuds/Emilia3546
Summary: Request for Feysand x Helion smutFeyre remembers the offer Rhys once made to her at the High Lords' meeting, Helion is more than happy to help Rhys realize Feyre's desires.
Relationships: Feyre Archeron/Helion/Rhysand, Feyre Archeron/Rhysand
Kudos: 31





	Playtime

Feyre subtly tapped her feet against the floor again, the evening was drawing out, but still the new treaty hadn't been finalized, although now only minor details were left. She found herself gazing out of the window, Helion's palace and garden's were beautiful, almost the opposite of those in Velaris, but still they captured her attention, drawing her away from the discussion at hand. She almost leapt out of her skin at a gentle touch on her shoulder as Rhys rested an arm around her,

_Relax, darling, there's still time to wait_

Feyre took a deep breath, grounding herself through her mate's touch, barely noticing the final hour of the meeting flying past. She blinked in surprise as Rhys stood, extending a hand to help her up, and politely bid goodbye to the High Lords and their entourages, feigning tiredness to retire for the evening. Helion smirked at her as he pushed the doors open to show them to the room that they would be staying in, directly opposite his own

"In case you need anything," he smirked as he spoke before disappearing back down the corridor, allowing Feyre to follow Rhys into their room.

The room was stunning, there was no other way to describe it, a couch lay along one wall, and Feyre smiled at the warmth from Helion's underfloor heating as she kicked off her shoes. She scanned the room again, marking the chairs, the wardrobe, the bed. It was enormous, bigger than any she had ever slept in, the crisp white sheets calling out to her. She grinned as Rhys slung his jacket over the back of a chair, and swept her into his arms, 

"Acceptable then, darling?"

"Of course," she laughed, and kissed him, sliding her hands into his hair, and pulling him closer to her, moaning as the kiss deepened, and he cupped the back of her head, his tongue claiming her mouth as he walked across to the bed. She gasped for breath when he finally released her, shuffling on the bed to get comfortable.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Not having second thoughts are you? As I recall, it was you who suggested this,"

"Whatever my beautiful High Lady wants, she can have, so long as she's sure she wants it,"

"Anyone would think you didn't want to share me," she chuckled as he sank onto the bed beside her and pulled her into his lap, "I am sure. I promise,"

"Okay," he chuckled and kissed her cheek, "We'd best get ready then."

*****

Feyre was shrouded in darkness, her head at least, so she couldn't see anything as the door opened and a second male scent filled the air around her. She shuffled nervously on the bed as the door closed again, and locked,

"Beautiful, isn't she?" She almost squirmed again when her mate's voice reached her ears,

"Exquisite." Helion replied, his footsteps crossing the room, and stopping in front of her, followed by Rhys' slightly lighter and quieter than Helion's had been, and she blinked, trying to catch sight of them, either of them, but the darkness around her head only thickened,

"Patience, darling," Rhys crooned, "Sit still." Feyre stilled as she realized that she had indeed been squirming, her nervous arousal filling the air enough that she scented it herself, waiting for someone to do something. 

"Rhys,"

"Hush, darling," he chuckled, "Let us admire the view first," she flushed at his words, even more so as tendrils of magic snaked over her, around her wrists, and pulled them behind her back, binding tight so that she couldn't move her hands at all, putting her fully on display. With the darkness around her, the black lace barely covering her breasts, and the matching panties, she really looked the part. She really felt the part, Night flowed around her, through her, she _was_ Night, dressed like this. A finger traced her jaw, trailing lower and tugging on the one thing she had forgotten, and she cried out in surprise at the tug on the collar, it was light, but strong, and she lurched forward to follow the tug, stumbling to her feet, and crashing into Rhys' arms, the darkness around her head finally clearing as he tilted her head upwards to meet his gaze. She moaned as his hands grazed up her sides, one remaining around her waist while the other pulled her face to his, and she gasped into his mouth the moment another set of hands touched her skin, trailing over her stomach, and up, dipping under the lace covering her breasts,

"This is in the way, Rhys,"

"Then by all means, deal with it." Rhys kept a hold of her head, keeping her focus on him as Helion disappeared behind her, and she cried out the moment his mouth met her skin, expertly undoing the ties holding the bra together, even as his hands continued their exploration of her body, until the bra fell away, dropping to the floor, leaving her breasts exposed, 

"That's better,"

"Don't you think, Feyre?" Rhys mused,

"Yes," she managed, arching into him as Helion traced a finger down her spine, 

"Yes?"

"Yes, High Lord," she moaned as Rhys passed her to Helion, his strong arms banding around her waist to hold her tight against him, 

"Good girl," he whispered, his breath on her neck making her head fall back against his already-bare shoulder, leaving her neck exposed, and he pressed his lips gently against her neck, pulling back almost instantly, earning a whimper of complaint from Feyre. Rhys grinned from across the room, shrugging his own shirt off as he stalked towards them, completely ignoring Feyre as he rested a hand on Helion's shoulder, pressing close to Feyre, leaving her pinned between the two of them. She wriggled, and tried to kiss him, but two pairs of hand held her still, the males still completely ignoring her in favor of each other. Feyre shuffled again, and cried out in frustration as Helion pulled Rhys' face to his, both of their moans sending an ache through Feyre's core as she subtly tried to break the magic around her wrists. Rhys chuckled, pulling away from Helion,

"Someone's a bit impatient. I think we'd better teach her patience, don't you?"

"Oh indeed. I think it's playtime now." Helion turned her face towards him and grinned, tugging her backwards as Rhys lifted her feet off the ground, carrying her across to the bed and dropping her down onto the mattress. She squealed as she fell, unable to use her arms to balance through the air, and lay still on the soft mattress. She managed to wriggle to a seated position, staring at the two males stood beside the bed, need now coursing through her. Rhys stepped closer to the bed, hooking one finger into the collar, and pulled her forwards, so that she collapsed onto her front facing them.

"Rhys," she moaned, "Please," he tutted gently,

"No patience _and_ no manners, you're only prolonging this, darling," she gasped as her hands were freed momentarily, before slipping her hands into a pair of padded cuffs attached to the bed frame. She could still move her lower body, but she was stuck looking straight at her mate as he walked away from her and kissed Helion again. She cried out in frustration, tugging against the cuffs as she wriggled, trying to get to them. 

"Sit still, Feyre, my turn first," Helion chuckled, staring straight at her as Rhys unbuckled his belt, dropping to his knees. Feyre glanced away, rubbing her thighs together try to ease the ache between, "Eyes over here, Feyre. I want you to watch." She did watch. She watched Rhys kick his own pants off, and take Helion's cock into his hands, grinning at her the whole time, before turning his attention back to Helion and taking him into his mouth. She wriggled desperately, but the darkness returned, wrapping around her ankles and pulling her legs apart, forcing her hips up, so that she couldn't move at all. She whined, and Rhys chuckled around Helion, earning a loud groan from him, and he tangled his hands in Rhys hair, pushing him down harder onto his cock, making him choke and grip the backs of Helion's knees for support. Helion held Rhys' head still, starting to thrust into his mouth, and moaning his name. Feyre pushed herself up as much as she could with the bindings holding her still, and met Helion's gaze, 

"Please, High Lord," she whispered again, switching her gaze to Rhys when he pushed Helion away and stood back up, leaving Helion still hard and ready, not quite bringing him to release yet. Rhys flashed Feyre a grin as he circled around behind her, and she whimpered at his gentle touch across her hips, dragging her panties down,

"I think you've waited long enough now, darling," she moaned, and collapsed forwards onto the bed when he swept a finger through her wetness, circling her clit, his magic still pinning her hips still, so that she couldn't grind against him. Helion tugged her face back up to look at him, 

"Since your mate was so cruel, you can finish what he started." He guided her face towards his cock, giving her a moment to refuse, but she opened her mouth, allowing him to guide himself slowly into her, before fisting his hands in her hair to hold her head still and starting to thrust into her mouth. She had almost forgotten that Rhys was still behind her until he finally pressed down on her clit and slid a finger inside her. She moaned around Helion and he swore, thrusting into her mouth harder, leaving her choking as she tried to keep up. He pulled out a little to give her chance to relax before thrusting back into her and starting to fuck her mouth in earnest. For each thrust into her mouth, Rhys pumped his fingers in and out of her, before removing his hand completely, and slowly pushing into her, groaning at both the feel of her, and the taste of her as he licked his fingers clean. With each thrust, Rhys rocked her forwards onto Helion's cock, sending pleasure sparking through her. Even his hands gripping her hips tightly brought her almost to climax on their own. 

"Don't come until we both have," Rhys groaned, and she tried to complain, but couldn't make a sound a Helion spilled down her throat, forcing her to take all of him, and grinning when she finished swallowing,

"Good girl," he stepped back, watching as Rhys started to pound into her faster and harder than before. She cried out at each thrust, her body screaming to climax, but she held it off, waiting for Rhys to find his own pleasure first. He groaned as he neared his own climax, and the sound unraveled the slight control she had over herself, leaving her panting for breath, 

"Rhys, please," she squealed, not sure she could hold off her climax any longer, "Please, please, I can't, I-" she screamed in pleasure as he spilled into her, and her own climax tore through her, until she collapsed limp onto the mattress, unable to even tug at the restraints any more. Rhys carefully unlocked the cuffs, and pulled her further up the bed to rest back against the pillows. He settled down next to her, stroking her hair gently as Helion lowered himself to the bed, and she moaned at the first flick of his tongue against her. She grasped Rhys' hands for support as pleasure coursed through her, slowly building inside her, "Rhys, can I-" her eyes fell shut as he lifted her head into his lap, brushing her hair out of her face,

"Come, darling." She moaned again as she climaxed, gasping both males names' until she was whimpering at the slightest touch, even as Rhys pushed her onto Helion, "Ride him, darling," she turned towards her mate, but he just pushed her back towards Helion, now lounging back on the bed,

"C'mon, Feyre, don't be shy now." He gripped her hips as she straddled him, guiding her down onto him, she moaned as he rocked her hips, moving himself inside her, and she leaned forwards, placing both hands on his chest to move her hips properly. She closed her eyes, allowing Helion's growls of pleasure to push her closer to her own climax, her arms buckling when he thrust up into her, sending her sprawling onto his chest. Still, Helion gripped her hips, thrusting upwards as Rhys ran a finger down her spine, and carefully eased it into her ass. She gasped and wriggled her hips, inviting him in, he chuckled as he slowly worked her open, and she whimpered at the sound of the bottle of lubricating oils opening. She moaned as he worked her open before slowly pushing inside her. 

She was so full with both of them inside her, but it was glorious, each thrust from her mate pushed her harder onto Helion, and each time he thrust upwards, he forced Rhys's cock deeper into her. She came the moment Rhys dipped a hand to find her clit, crying out his name, again and again as he thrust into her. Feyre squealed when Rhys tugged on the collar, lifting her head off Helion's chest, and forcing her to look him in the eyes as he came, pulling out of her, leaving his release dripping out of her as Helion flipped them over and pounded into her, driving her down into the mattress harder than before. She screamed as each thrust struck that spot inside her, and grasped his shoulders hard, throwing her head back, and moaning at each soft kiss or lick at her neck. She whimpered as Helion came once again, and pulled away from her before dropping down on the bed beside her,

"Fuck, Feyre, you're a luck male, Rhys,"

"Oh, I know," he chuckled, brushing the hair away from Feyre's face, lying down next to her. Feyre reached out for him, pulling his face to hers to kiss him once more before she shuffled closer to him and allowed him to hold her against him, rubbing soothing circles on her back as she snuggled into his chest, sighing contentedly as another warm body pressed against her back, and Helion's breath nuzzled her neck. "You did wonderfully, darling," Rhys whispered, still soothing her arching body, 

"So did you," she managed, "Both of you."

"We should do this again," Helion murmured against her neck, running his hands through her head, and massaging her scalp. She muttered her assent, sighing again as Rhys kissed her forehead. Feyre closed her eyes, quickly drifting off to sleep, and woke hours later, still between the two males, but with the room clean and tidy. She gazed at Rhys's sleeping face, and buried her face into his chest, mumbling happily as his arms tightened around her, and Helion moved closer to them, an arm still slung across them all.


End file.
